


吻痕

by yuki7966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki7966/pseuds/yuki7966





	吻痕

昨夜獵人與天使做愛做了一整夜，獵人驚訝自己的精力竟是如此旺盛，但天使的體力更是讓人不敢恭維。

「Dean，早安。」Castiel睁開雙眼沒有什麼焦距，聲音乾澀沙啞需要點水來潤喉，他感覺得到對方的手臂被他枕在頭下，但並未離開而是翻了個身進到對方懷裡，他想，自己應該是愛上人類的體溫與擁抱。

「早安。」笑了笑，他發現自己的小天使似乎變的愛撒嬌了，「喝點水？」用手指撫過對方的輪廓，而Castiel只是像平常一樣用清澈的藍眸望著自己，忍不住啄了一下那漂亮的眼。

「嗯，我覺得腰好痛。」任憑對方輕啄著自己的雙眼，因為現在他覺得腰痛到根本就直不起來，天使的力量似乎已經削弱到無法隨時讓自己感受不到疼痛了，不過無所謂，因為這些疼痛都是Dean愛自己的證明。

「抱歉，我下次會減少次數的。」起身穿上褲子，他抓起身旁的浴巾將Castiel抱起圍著，不輕…但也不重的重量，他突然想起天使的力氣很大，有次受了重傷他還被天始使用公主式的抱法抱上Impala，怎麼樣都覺得那畫面實在讓人難為情。

「你可以選擇不發情，還有是你說你不喜歡坐天使計程車，Daen」Castiel默默的說著，他又不自覺得看了對方的內心，這也沒辦法，因為只要對上眼不管想不想總能感受到。

「Cass，我會發情有一半的功勞是你的。」要是平常Dean一定會糾正對方偷窺的行為，但久了就習慣成自然。

「我喜歡擁抱與親吻，但做愛有點累人。」認真的說著，來到浴室的Castiel被置於浴缸邊緣，而Dean正在調水溫要放滿裡面的水。

「你很享受。」壞笑，轉身準備去外面到點水來。

「你很熱情，或者我應該稱呼那為瘋狂。」不是疑問，他歪著頭不懂對方為何大笑。

「你可以說我是禽獸，而你則是很淫蕩的母獸！？」調侃著，Dean知道他惹對方生氣了，因為Castiel把身邊能丟過來的東西都丟在他的身上，自己則豪不在意的去倒水，不使用天使力量的天使就跟普通人一樣。

我看起來真的很淫蕩？  
浴巾掉落，Castiel緩緩的站起身邊皺著眉，因為剛剛的動作讓自己的腰感到更痛了，看著鏡中的自己或者說是Jimmy，紅著臉害羞了起來，因為全身上下佈滿著Dean的吻痕，紅的、青的、紫的，該怎麼說…是因為看到吻痕而不好意思，還是看到肉身因為自己的行為造就的後果而不好意思，不懂？

「嘿，Cass，你怎麼了？」Dean走了回來，經過那些無辜受害被丟出來的雜物，手上拿了杯水。

「我覺得我像Sam昨晚看電影裡面的人。」輕撫著胸膛上細碎的吻痕，帶點責備看著那帶著笑意的綠眸。

「哈哈哈，你說我是殭屍？」Dean覺得天使的比喻太妙了，昨晚房內播放著老舊的殭屍片，被咬的人的全身將會一一佈滿病毒，就有點像現在天使的狀況。

「不，你是禽獸。」感受到Dean將自己抱入懷裡。

「是，我是禽獸，Cass，那你呢？」埋入對方頸窩聞著那氣息，隨即又烙下一個吻痕在耳後，然後是好聽的輕吟。

「………我只是享受。」遲疑一會，雙手捧著對方的雙頰拉下，唇舌交纏一個熱情的吻，但就在Dean想繼續深入時被Castiel擋下，「但我們應該要先尊重下我的肉身。」拿起刮刀遞給對方。

「哦，Cass………」Dean知道自己無法強行突破，所以他只能拿起刮刀乖乖為小天使做好今早的清理工作。

END


End file.
